Dulce Placer (One Shot)
by ChessireKiller
Summary: Coraline y Wybie son amigos inseparables, han pasado 5 años desde que derrotaron a la Beldam, ahora ellos tienen 17 años y no quieren negarse el placer que sienten el uno por el otro.


**Dulce Placer**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Coraline había desafiado a la otra madre a un juego y había salido victoriosa. Ella ahora tenía 17 años, seguía con su mismo carácter fuerte, su valentía y la astucia que la caracterizaban desde niña. Su carácter le llegó a traer varios problemas durante la escuela, después de todo estaba rodeada de niñas mimadas y chicos estúpidos. Todos la veían como un bicho raro y su caballo extrañamente azul no le ayudaba mucho. Si no fuera por Wybie ella se la pasaría todo el día sola en la escuela. El chico había cambiado casi tanto como ella, era más varonil, su voz se había hecho gruesa y era todo un friki de los comics y videojuegos. En cambio Coraline, había madurado mucho para su edad, su cuerpo había cambiado bastante, todos sus vecinos decían que era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que más joven.

Wybie y Coraline se habían hecho amigos inseparables, y por una extraña razón ellos eran los rechazados de su salón. Solamente se tenían el uno al otro y no necesitaban más.

Cuando sonó el timbre que significaba la salida de un interminable aburrido día de clases, Coraline se dirigió a la casa de Wybie en vez de la suya, el chico había faltado porque estaba enfermo y como buena amiga que era tenía que ir a visitarlo para ver cómo se encontraba y pasarle sus apuntes. "Lo único bueno es que es viernes." Pensó Coraline cuando se acercaba a tocar el timbre de la casa de su amigo. Después de verlo se iría a dormir toda la tarde.

La agradable abuela de Wybie abrió la puerta.

- Hola señora Lovat, vengo a ver como se encuentra Wybie. – Saludó Coraline con una sonrisa.

- Oh! Coraline cariño ¿Cómo has estado? Wyborn está en su cuarto, adelante, pasa. – La señora Lovat se hizo a un lado para que Coraline pudiera entrar. A ella le agradaba mucho la chica de cabellos azules, se había ganado su cariño y aparte era la única amiga de su adorado nieto Wyborn.

- He estado muy bien, gracias. – Le sonrió Coraline amablemente. La señora Lovat era siempre muy amable con ella, la veía incluso como una nieta, ya que Wybie y ella siempre estaban juntos en la casa de uno o del otro. Sus padres, incluso, ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del chico en su hogar. – Iré a ver como se encuentra Wybie, con su permiso.

- Claro cariño, les tendré listas unas galletas y jugo. – Dijo la señora Lovat mientras que Coraline subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Coraline recorrió el pasillo que había en la planta alta, la habitación de Wybie estaba casi al fondo, justo al lado del baño, tocó la puerta y esperó a que Wybie le gritara un "ADELANTE" ya que seguramente estaba muy ocupado jugando online como para abrirle el mismo la puerta. No se escuchó nada.

Ella creyó que el chico no la había escuchado tocar, así que decidió entrar. Coraline entró a la habitación y no encontró a Wybie delante del monitor de su computadora o ensimismado en el televisor jugando a un videojuego; eso era raro. De reojo vio como un bulto sobre la cama se movía. Wybie estaba dormido. Eso sí que era raro ¡Eran casi las 3 de la tarde!

Coraline se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta la orilla de la cama, se inclinó un poco y quitó algunos mechones de la frente del chico. Ardía en fiebre. Él no traía camisa y usaba unas bermudas rojas, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto aquel chico había cambiado en esos 5 años, ya no era el niño que había conocido ni mucho menos. Miró sus brazos fornidos, aquellos brazos que le gustaba que la abrazaran de repente o cuando se sentía sola, miró su abdomen marcado y se sorprendió; nunca había visto a Wybie sin playera, tal vez su estancia de 3 años en el equipo de basquetbol de la escuela habían dado resultado provechosos en el chico.

Wybie se movió un poco sacando a Coraline de su trance y vio un trapo que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de su pie, lo recogió y se dirigió al baño para mojarlo con un poco de agua. Regresó a la habitación y se le puso a Wybie cuidadosamente en la frente para no despertarlo. Él seguía quieto y después de unos 10 minutos volvió a poner su mano en la frente de su amigo para checar su temperatura, había bajado unos cuantos grados y ya no se sentía tan caliente.

Coraline no se dio cuenta en que momento tomó la mano de Wybie, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar. Recordó cuando lo conoció hace 5 años en aquel pozo, recordó cómo el otro Wybie le sonreía y cómo se había sacrificado para salvarla, recordó cómo el verdadero Wybie la había ayudado esa noche en que su pesadilla acabó y dejaron caer aquella llave en aquel pozo sin fondo. Recordó cuando entró a la escuela y vio a Wybie sentado en un pupitre, recordó cuando cumplió 13 años y su amigo le regaló un libro de Sherlock Holmes junto con una pequeña lupa, ya que Coraline en esos tiempos era una gran investigadora. Recordó cuando Shanelle le rompió el corazón a Wybie y lo humillo frente a todo el salón, recordó cómo golpeó a la chica rubia por haberle hecho eso a su amigo y terminó suspendida una semana. Recordó cuando a sus 15 años Thomas la invitó a salir para que Shanelle pudiera vengarse de ella y terminó humillada y con el corazón roto, recordó como Wybie, al enterarse, se peleó con Thomas en un entrenamiento de basquetbol. Recordó a Wybie sangrando del labio y como la abrazaba; y por último recordó aquel beso que Wybie le robó un 14 de Febrero.

Coraline sonrió y lentamente depositó sus labios sobre los labios de Wybie. En ese momento Wybie sujetó a Coraline de su cintura y en un rápido movimiento la puso debajo de él. Ella estaba sorprendida ¿¡Hace cuánto que estaba despierto!? Wybie presionó más sus labios contra los de Coraline haciendo aquel beso más intenso y más apasionado. Coraline estaba en estado shock y cuando asimiló la situación simplemente rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se dejó llevar. Ya no se negaría aquel dulce placer que estaba experimentando, al fin había caído en cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace ya varios años y no lo volvería a negar. Separaron sus labios cuando se quedaron sin aire, lentamente abrieron sus ojos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro; viendo sus almas a través de sus ojos.

Wybie le sonrió a Coraline con aquella sonrisa que la derretía, esa sonrisa que Wybie solamente le daba la chica de cabellos azules. Coraline estaba demasiado sonrojada como para decir algo.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te sonrojas? – Dijo Wybie mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Coraline mientras que ella tomaba delicadamente la mano del chico y la apretaba más a su rostro, como si tuviera miedo de que Wybie nunca la volviera a acariciar de esa forma. Coraline se desintegró.

- Te quiero. – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Coraline antes de que Wybie volviera a aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos. Cuando se separaron la chica de cabellos azules le sonrió a Wybie con esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía darle.

- ¿Cómo es que eres tan endemoniadamente sexy? – Pregunto Wybie sacándole una pequeña risa a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Y bien ¿Hace cuánto que estas despierto? – Preguntó Coraline para cambiar la conversación o simplemente no se le ocurría algo mejor que decir ante el comentario de su ¿amigo? Los amigos no se besan ¿o sí?

- Me desperté cuando te levantaste a mojar este trapito – Dijo Wybie con voz inocente levantando el trapo que anteriormente tenía en la frente – Y después esperé a ver qué pasaba y creo que me saqué la lotería ya que si no me hubieras besado no estaríamos así- hizo una pausa – Y me gusta tenerte así. – Sonrió.

- ¡Eres un pervertido Wyborn! – Exclamó Coraline mientras empujaba a Wybie, el pobre chico terminó con la cara en el suelo.

- ¡Ey, eso duele Coraline! – Reclamó Wybie poniéndose de pie mientras que Coraline se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación. Wybie rápido se encaminó a tomarla por la cintura y acorralarla entre él y la puerta. Así estuvieron unos segundos – Coraline Jones ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Soltó de repente Wybie.

Coraline se quedó quieta, mirándolo, él estaba un poco sonrojado por la fiebre; ella sabía su respuesta y el chico también, la mirada de ella la gritaba – Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo para después volverse a besar. Cuando se separaron simplemente se quedaron ahí, sonriéndose, amándose con la mirada. Un "Miau" los sacó de su trance.

El gato estaba acurrucado en el marco de la ventana, lamiéndose una pata. El gato iba y venía a donde quiera, podían pasar meses y ni Coraline ni Wybie sabrían donde estaba. Él siempre aparecía en los momentos oportunos y también en los inoportunos; como ese.

- Maldito gato metiche - Bufo Wybie.

- Tu abuela dijo que nos prepararía galletas y jugo – Dijo Coraline mientras agarraba al gato en sus brazos – Vamos, te daremos algo de leche a ti también – El gato le ronroneó y se acurrucó más en sus brazos.

Coraline vio a Wybie y le sonrió mientras él la abrazaba posando su brazo sobre su hombro, su vida se estaba volviendo interesante.


End file.
